


There's Meat On Me

by PastaBucket



Category: That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: (but it's okay - she's vegan), Blood and Gore, Butchering, Cannibalism Play, Fridge Horror, Gen, Short One Shot, Snuff, Suicide Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Poppy gets butchered.
Relationships: Reader/That Poppy
Comments: 5





	There's Meat On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I eat meat every day. Due to a couple of biological disorders I literally can't live without it. I am a carnivore. I know that I should kill myself in order to spare my victims, but I choose not to.  
> ...but at least I'm aware of what I'm doing, if that's any excuse. Maybe this will make you aware of what you're doing too.

After having undressed in your livingroom, she now stands naked before you. You give her ass a rough smack. She cries out in discomfort, but she gets the hint, and you follow close behind her as you drive her into the bathroom.

You tell her to lie down in the bathtub and give you her legs. "Please be gentle.", she pleades as you secure her ankles with the shackles. With some effort you then begin the process of raising her heavy body. The legs are easy, but the rest of her is much heavier. Finally she sways before you, suspended up-side-down.

You grab and load your boltgun, raise her head and put the gun in the middle of her forehead. As you pull the trigger her body gives out a brief violent spasm, before going completely limp. After having made sure that she's thoroughly unconscious, you grab the curved bleeding knife. Stepping behind the shower curtain, you stab the blade in deep behind her ear, and quickly begin to saw around her throat as her blood begins to pump out. You cut all the way to her other ear, to make sure that both her major bloodvessels have been severed on either side. You can no longer see her face for the bloodfall gushing down from her throat, and starting to fill the tub. You put the blade away and begin rinsing the blood and stomach acid away with hot water beore it clots too much to go down the drain properly.

Once you're done, the gushing has subsided into a mere trickle, and so you put the showerhead back and grab the bonesaw. You begin by sawing through her wrists and disposing of her hands, before you begin to saw into her throat. Having reached her spinal column, you locate a gap between her vertebrae, which makes sawing through it much easier. Finally her head slumps down into the tub with a big thud, and you dispose of it as well. The sawing of the feet has to wait until later.

You grab your flaying knife and get to work. Methodically you peel away the layers of skin and subcutaneous fat, laying bare her muscles and sinew - her true value. You then grab the saw again, and saw her arms off so that they don't become contaminated during the disembowelment to come.


End file.
